


Blackmail

by tomatopudding



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Genderswap, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackmail

The clicking of a camera brought a scowl to Owen’s face.

‘Is that necessary?’ the medic grumbled.

He tried to cross his arms over his chest, but there was a bit more of an impediment than usual.

‘Yes,’ Ianto replied smugly, snapping another picture.

‘You are so lucky Jack isn’t here,’ Gwen chortled. 

‘He would have a field day,’ Tosh added with a giggle.

‘Glad to know someone is happy with this.’

‘I think you look quite lovely,’ Ianto told his colleague sincerely.

‘You wish you could have this,’ Owen smirked, running his hands over his current curvaceous form.

‘So will Jack, once he comes back from London and sees these pictures.’

Owen’s sour look returned as Tosh and Gwen laughed.

‘I hate you, teaboy.’

Ianto didn’t resist the childish urge to stick his tongue out at the medic.


End file.
